The Night He Came Back
by karkarx3
Summary: Catherine Warner lived across the street from Michael Myers. The have been childhood friends, both having been quiet, misspoken kids. On the night of October 31st he committed the murder of his sister Judith Myers, locking away to Smith's Grove. Now Catherine working as a nurse at the Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, goes through an exciting turn of events on Halloween night!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was another overnight shift at the Haddonfield Memorial Hospital for Catherine Warner, being with her loud, ignorant coworkers, with only 2 of them that she really liked. Working on a Halloween means 2 things for hospital workers 1. Prank Calls and 2. Naive Adolescents Getting Hurt. Everyone was occupying themselves the staff room. Jim was watching the hockey game, Karen doing a crossword, and Catherine buried in a book.

"You'll never guess what." Jimmy announced, walking into the room.

"What?" Karen asked.

"There was just a murder down Montrose Ave, the Sheriffs daughter and her boyfriend. We've got one survivor getting rolled in."

"Holy shit, I live right down there, who was it?" Budd said shocked. "I better go call my sister at home." As he marched off into the lobby room.

"Do you know how bad she's hurt." Catherine asked.

"I just drove her in, she got stabbed in the arm. It's not too bad, she'll be okay Virginia's taking care of her."

"Do they know who did it?" Karen asked.

"They say the guy who did it escaped from the Sanatarium two days ago. But they haven't caught him," Jimmy answered. "the police told me they're getting leads on other murders that happened in that house on Lampkin, where the teenage girl got killed by her brother in '63"

_I used to live there, my whole life I don't remember anyone getting killed there. _She thought confused.

"Wait, I lived in Lampkin, all my childhood don't remember hearing about a boy killing his own sister." Catherine added

Catherine's coworkers had a knack for ignoring her, maybe it was the low volume of her voice or that they didn't like her. She never knew.

"I remember that two, that poor family. The boy got sent away to a hospital and the parents died in a car wreck three years later." Karen added.

"Oh, you're talking about the Myers, my parents were good friends with them. They only had one little baby Cynthia. I don't remember any murder happening there." Catherine added.

"Wait, hold up there talking about it on the radio." Karen reported, turning up the radio up.

"**In the quiet town of Haddonfield, escapee Michael Myers of Smith's Grove Sanitarium, has murdered up to 5 five teenagers, including the murder of his sister in 1963…" **_Wait! I remember, Michael. The boy who lived across from me on Lampkin, what happened? How could I have forgotten?_

"I should go tell her about this, she seemed really distraught." Jimmy said, leaving the staff room to go to the girl's room.

"The weirdest thing just, happened." Budd announced walking into the room. "I was trying to call my sister, then the lines just cut out."

"That's weird because, Janet was just walking down to security to check that out" Karen said.

"I think it's a problem down stairs, you should come with me, and help me fix the problem." Karen rolled her eyes at Catherine. _Oh my God what a sleaze,_ "Have fun." She mouthed out, to Karen and she shyly smiled back at her. As the two left she made her way to the girl's room. To investigate this Michael business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She walked into the girl's room, Catherine was a small framed woman, barely reaching the 5"2 along with collarbone length brunette hair. The room was empty except for Laurie lying in her bed. She seemed to be breathing slow, but still conscious. She sat down in the chair next to her. "Hello, are you awake. My name is Nurse Warner,"

"Yes, I'm in so much pain right now. The stupid doctor wouldn't give me any painkillers." She said in a defeated tone.

"Dr. Mixter? Where did he go?" She asked. _That's too strange everyone seems to be disappearing in this hospital._

"He left with the nurse I have no idea why. And Jimmy left with his partner because he had another call." She sounded even more defeated, she sound in too much pain.

"Would you like me to give you an analgesic?"

"What's that?"

"A painkiller. I'm guessing the only reason Dr. Mixter didn't give you any painkillers is because you're under eighteen, and we need your parents permission before we do anything."

"Yes, please."

She got up an went into the above cabinet for the painkillers. "The phone lines have been acting really strange. And this is just the wrong type of night to-"

"He killed them all."

"I'm sorry, what?" _How did she know?_

"Michael Myers. Jimmy told me his name. He killed my friends."

"I'm so sorry- I didn't get the chance to get your name yet."

"My name's Laurie."

"I'm so sorry Laurie, I really am." She didn't know what to say. After she gave her her shot of painkiller. "I'm going to try to get Dr. Mixter, to call your parents again so you can go home as soon as possible. Okay, Laurie?" Back in the lobby the phone rang again, seeing that Virginia, who typically answered the phones wasn't there, she picked up.

"Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, how may I help you."

An older man with an English accent was behind the phone. "Good evening Madame, I am Dr. Samuel Loomis, I am Michael Myers psychiatrist at Smith's Grove Sanitarium, I'm sure you've heard about the recent murders that happened off Montrose. May I please have Dr. Mixter on the line?" She looked around once again and saw no one._How could Michael, have a psychiatrist could he be that bad?_

"Unfortunately, Dr. Mixter is not available right now, he hasn't been in seen since-"

"My apologies Madame what is your name?"

"My name is Nurse Warn-Catherine Warner, I work here."

"Where are the rest of your colleges."

"I haven't seen them in the past hour."

"Ms. Warner you are in DANGER, get the poor girl safe, I'm on my way with police to stop him."

"I'm not qualified to move people out of the rooms I can't-" Before she could finish her sentence he hung up the phone. _Why would he be targeting Laurie?_

She speed-walked to Laurie's room to find her not on her bed. "Laurie!" She yelled frantically, _this girls life might depend on me if something happens I won't be able to sleep at night._

"Get down!" A shushed voice shouted at me, and grabbed my arm down behind the bed. It was Laurie, she had her hair tousled up and using a scalpel as weapon.

"Laurie, what is happening."

"The boogeyman is coming to kill me, I hear a crash outside. Where are the other nurses?!" She cried out, desperately.

"The police just called me now, there coming our way to save us." She tried to calm her down, as she got out the wheelchair.

"Where are the other nurses? WHERE ARE THEY?" She cried some more. "Laurie. I'm just as upset as you are, the police are coming and there gonna fix this." Afterwards she finally quieted the frightened girl down, she sat herself down in the wheelchair, and began pushing her down the halls, to the main at the corner of her eye she saw the shadow of a man outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Who was that?"

"It's nothing it's Dr. Loomis, wait here." She scurried herself to the door to let him in.

"Good evening Ms. Warner, where is his sister?"

"Who's sister?" When Loomis made eye contact with Laurie, he began marching towards her, ignoring what she asked. _As usual._

"My goodness, we have to get you out of here!" After wards he grabbed the wheelchair and began pacing her out of the building.

"The police will be coming this way to search for your co-workers, but she is the priority, my apologies."

"I understand, drive safe." She assured to him nodding her head to him. _What do you mean, __**his sister? **_

As she watched the him drive off, she walked over to the staff room to collect her things as the police were on there way. She felt a cold breeze on her left side, to look over a see that the ambulance entrance had been completely axed open. She walked closer to it to investigate what happened, not a trace of fear in her body _I'm not scared of him. _She felt a tall figure lurking behind her, she turned around to find her mis connected friend of 15 years. The Boogeyman.


	4. Chapter 4 (Finale)

**Chapter 4**

The Shape towered Catherine his over 6" stature compared to her petite figure. "Call me crazy but," she paused before finishing her sentence. "you. You remember me Michael, and so do I." Michael dropped his knife on the floor, Catherine noticing the blood on the knife, _what happened?_

"You're still my friend, Michael…" Michael dropped to floor on his knees, still towering Catherine, she put her hands around his back and hugged him.

"That girl was Cynthia, wasn't she?" She asked finally putting the pieces of the puzzle. Michael responded to nothing but a head nod.

The two were under a silent pause, so many questions going through her mind. _Why? How could I have forgotten._

"Can, I see? Please." She asked looking directly at his mask. He began carefully taking off his mask, too reveal his face. Surprisingly his face was clean cut as they have electric razors at the sanatarium. His face wasn't pristine clean, but clean enough for someone who had worn a mask for an extended period of time. Along with his face were his eyes, the dark eyes. _I missed those eyes. _She planted a kiss on his forehead, and the lovers were in an embrace.

"They're looking for you, Michael. That Doctor, what's to put you in there again," He locked eyes with her once more, the look of fear. For the first time in all of his 21 years he had shown emotion to the one person he could trust. "if they hurt you, I won't be able to live with myself, you're a good person Michael." A tear collected from his eye glided down his cheek, he was in peace. The voices for once had stopped. Words began to stutter out of Michael mouth.

"I. I. I. lov- love you. I love you."

"I love you too, Michael." She responded with a smile from ear to ear.

The two lovers embrace was disrupted by the doors blowing open, along with the noise of a group marching footsteps. _There here. _"Police, is anybody in here?" Asked Deputy Brackett.

A jolt went out throughout Michael's body, like a machine being turned on again. He picked up his knife and began standing up again.

"I'll never tell." Catherine quivered out to Michael. After he had his final look with Catherine, he started his slow walk towards the upcoming swarm of policemen.

_*BANG*_

_*BANG*_

_*BANG*_

The noise of the gun shot, created a blood curdling shriek from her.

"Who was that?" Brackett asked, looking behind Michael's lifeless body to find in the shadows, Catherine on the floor, shaking.

"Oh my God, somebody fetch me the ambulance we have a survivor!" He yelled out to his policemen. Something about Deputy Brackett was compassionate, whether it could be how he lost both his wife and only daughter or that he cared about civilians, he put a fleece blanket around her shoulders.

"Did he hurt you?"

_No, he would never. If I tell the truth there put me away forever. Michael's already gone. There's no point._

"He- He almost did."

"Can you walk on your own," she nodded, still tremoring. "okay, the ambulance is gonna drive you over to the police station for questioning. My policemen are gonna drop off your things at the station for you, okay."

"Okay, I understand." She replied, Brackett helped her into the back of the ambulance, surprisingly with Jimmy driving it.

"Holy shit, Catherine. You okay?" He asked with a look of worry.

"Don't worry about me, Jimmy, I'm fine."

"It's amazing how you survived, police are searching for bodies all over the hospital now."

"Yeah, he was so close to me, until the Sheriff walked in, I'm so glad." she replied, _it's a lie but anything to cover it up._

"You should rest. Okay?" She nodded back at him and Jimmy began driving out of the lot. She rested her head on the back window, looking at the police bringing out Michael's lifeless body. _You deserved better, So much better._


	5. SEQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello readers! I know its been a while since I've updated but I've always been think about making a sequel to this story. Well time passed and I finally have, we'll still be following the character we know Catherine Warner. We'll be learning more about her past with Michael, her life leading to that faithful night, and what happens between the two star-crossed lovers. I will be uploading sometime tomorrow. :)


End file.
